Te amo
by Gesshoku Kyo
Summary: Por que siempre nos enamoramos de la persona menos esperada. Pequeño One-Shot Inauguración de mi cuenta XD


**Te amo**

Gesshoku Kyo

Fuente de inspiración: Ninguna en especial solo quería tener

algo bueno que subir XD

Hola, queridos lectores de , primero que nada quiero agradecerles por ese click que hicieron sobre mi historia, en fin, este no es mi primer fanfic, si el primero de Ranma ½ pero en fin, el punto aquí es que, está dedicado a Ryoga&Ukyo (si, eso ya lo notamos ¬¬).

Es muy corto pero es solo para presentarme, además de que me gustó no dar muchos detalles, y a que más adelante haré un fic de varios capítulos en el que trate la relación de esta pareja, en fin, espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

Ryoga dio un último vistazo hacia la calle que dejaba tras de sí, seguro de que jamás volvería a pisarla, caminaba sin pensar, o más bien, pensaba tantas cosas que no se daba cuenta de cuánto avanzaba, y ni de a qué hora un balde de agua fría cayó sobre él, convirtiéndole en el adorable P-Chan, se sacudió y alzó la vista

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí-Ukyo rió burlonamente balanceando el cubo ya vacío. Ryoga gruñó, ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerle eso?

Así que-bebió un sorbo de su jugo-¿Te vas de Nerima?

-Si-respondió simplemente Ryoga observando el liquido en su vaso, Ukyo le había invitado a pasar a su casa, y el accedió, claro, porque era lo menos que la chica podía hacer después de haberlo mojado.

-¿Y no piensas volver?-siguió la chica con su interrogatorio

-No, ¿Para qué?-el chico cerdo bebió por fin como una manera de cortar la conversación, pero enseguida añadió-ya no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo-fijo su atisbo en la tetera que descansaba frente sobre la mesita de centro

-Vamos Ryoga-le dio una palmadita-tienes otras personas por las cuales regresar

-¿Cómo quién?

-Como yo-Silencio absoluto. Ryoga se quedó perplejo, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, era cierto, en Nerima no solo vivía Akane, sino también Ukyo, quien se había convertido en su amiga incondicional, incluso Shampoo y Mousse la apreciaban, se sintió estúpido, fue egoísta, estaba pensando en el mismo y en lo que sufrió cuando recibió la invitación para la boda de Ranma con su querida Akane, ¿Y los demás qué?, ¿Y Ukyo qué?, seguramente a ella también le dolía, pero estaba allí, sonriente, sirviéndose otra porción de jugo

-Yo…-el chico intentó disculparse, sin hallar las palabras correctas

-No importa-dejo de nuevo la jarra-era broma, si quieres irte, está bien

-No, yo… no quise decir eso-suspiró, realmente si quería irse, irse y no regresar jamás, pero en ningún momento quiso ofender a la chica, el solo estaba tratando de explicar su sentir

-Quizás yo también me vaya-bebió de nuevo, Ryoga parpadeó

-¿Qué?

-Si, me gustaría regresar a Osaka, extraño a mi padre-atisbó al techo como rememorando a su progenitor y su lugar de origen. Ryoga sonrió.

-Estaría muy bien-le dijo, y ninguno hablo más por un rato, solo se quedaron allí, hasta que el pelinegro se levantó y colocó el vaso ya vacio sobre la mesa, la chica le imitó-creo, que ya es hora de irme

-¿Seguro?, ¿No quieres quedarte un rato más?

-No, está bien, gracias

-De acuerdo-un suspiro y ¿desilusión?, Ryoga estaba confuso, ¿Por qué Ukyo se veía de esa manera?, si hace solo unos instantes estaba sonriendo, y ahora estaba allí con la cabeza gacha, no entendía a las mujeres, sería mejor que se fuera y problema resuelto, entonces, ¡¿Por qué rayos le puso la mano en el hombro?!

-Ukyo-la llamó en voz baja, no muy convencido de lo que haría, estaba entrando en un campo minado, lo confirmó cuando ella elevó el rostro para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, aun así, no la soltó. Habían pasado tantas cosas, vivió muchas aventuras con Ukyo, como aquella vez en el túnel maldito del amor perdido, o en esa ocasión cuando la rescató en esa isla donde se robaban a las doncellas, pero nunca, jamás la había visto llorar y mucho menos consolado, le pareció tan frágil en esos momentos, cuando se aferró a él y empapó su camiseta, oh, no lo notó, ¿en qué momento Ukyo le abrazó de esa forma?, no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pero, por alguna extraña razón desconocida, le abrazó también.

Permanecieron así largo rato, como una forma de transmitir sus sentimientos el uno al otro, estaban sufriendo, lo sabían, para Ryoga la situación era difícil, el estuvo enamorado de Akane durante mucho tiempo y nunca tuvo el suficiente valor para declararse, aunque quizás, fue más bien porque en el fondo, él sabía a la perfección que la menor de las Tendo amaba a Ranma, aunque lo negara. Y Ukyo, bueno, ella era un caso totalmente distinto, era lo más cercano a la prometida del chico de la trenza, después de Akane, y no solo eso, fue su amiga desde la infancia, lo quería mucho y también se enamoró de él, o al menos eso es lo que Ryoga veía, y era lo más lógico, pues de no ser así no estaría allí, llorando en sus brazos.

-Dis-discúlpame, no sé que me pasó-Ukyo se separó lentamente de su amigo y limpiaba sus lágrimas, pero sus manos prontamente fueron sustituidas por las de Ryoga, que, con delicadeza, secaba sus mejillas empapadas

-No te preocupes, yo sé cómo te sientes-le dijo mirándola a los ojos, haciéndole saber que le apoyaba, y por primera vez, como hace tiempo que no lo hacía, Ukyo pudo confiar

-Gracias, Ryoga-dijo entre sollozos volviendo a aferrarse a él-muchas gracias

…

Nunca, en toda su vida, sintió tanto cansancio como el que experimentaba ahora y eso que estaba acostumbrado a caminar de un lado a otro, claro, que en aquellos tiempos no llevaba a cuestas un carro de Okonomiyakis.

-¿No te habrás equivocado de camino, Uchan?-Ryoga miro de reojo a la chica tras él y rió, pero enseguida fue castigado con un golpe de la espátula de Ukyo

-Te recuerdo que no soy tú, Ryo-chan, yo SI tengo sentido de orientación-nuestra cocinera se irguió orgullosamente

-Bah-resopló el chico cerdo bajando su pesada carga para descansar un poco, se sentó en el suelo, minutos después Ukyo le miro, y se acomodo en una roca

-Esto es cada vez más cansado, ¿eh?

-Bueno, hay que reconocerlo, ya no somos tan jóvenes

-¿Um?-una palmada en la espalda de "P-chan"-oye, aquí, TU eres el viejo, yo luzco todavía como de 20 años a lo mucho

-Jajaja, claro, lo que digas-rió, solo para llevarse una mirada fulminante de parte de Ukyo, pero antes de que esta pudiera darle el tercer golpe del día, le detuvo ambas manos y le besó con suavidad en los labios. Se sonrieron, y escucharon unos pasos venir, giraron la cabeza y notaron a un niño de unos 6 años acercarse tan rápidamente como sus piecitos le permitían

-¡Akio-chan!-exclamó Ukyo una vez que el chico estuvo frente a ella, sus verdes ojos mostraban alegría y sobre su negra cabellera llevaba una boina azul-¡¿En dónde estabas jovencito?!

-¡Ya los encontré!-dijo el pequeño entusiasmado

-¿A quién?-preguntó Ryoga poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus pantalones

-¡Al tío Ranma y a la tía Akane!-Ryoga y Ukyo dijeron un "¿Uhm?" a la par y luego se miraron-¡Vengan es hacia allá!-señaló al norte y comenzó a caminar, pero los adultos parecieron ignorarle

-¡Te dije que te habías perdido!-reclamó el chico cerdo

-¡Déjame en paz!, ¡Fue tu culpa!-se defendió Ukyo

-Vaya Ryoga, hasta tu hijo tiene más sentido de orientación que tú-mofó una voz, el aludido se giró a ver de quien se trataba, era Ranma, que venía caminando con una sonrisa llevando una pequeña muy parecida a Nodoka, y detrás venia Akane de la mano de un niño de unos 9 años, de ojos azules y cabello negro corto.

-¡Ja!, ¡Saotome!-respondió Ryoga fingiendo indignación

-Hola Ukyo, que bueno que pudieron encontrarnos-comentó Akane, y abrazando a su pequeño añadió-Ichiro vio a Akio y pensó que ustedes podían estar cerca

-Entonces, ¿No fue él quien los encontró?-Ryoga se unió a la conversación, el pequeño Ichiro negó con la cabeza

-Claro que no, Akio es demasiado torpe-el aludido comenzó a reír mientras recibía una mirada fulminante de su padre

-Vamos, vamos, se hará tarde-Ranma comenzó a caminar para servir de guía al grupo hasta el picnic que habían organizado, Ichiro y Akio comenzaron a perseguirse, y la pequeña hija de Ranma, que llevaba por nombre Ranko, caminaba al lado de su padre.

-Ryoga, date prisa-Ukyo llamó al pelinegro y este emprendió su marcha, miraba de reojo a su esposa ocasionalmente, como si de repente todos aquellos buenos recuerdos que tenia de ella llegaran a su memoria, cuando la conoció y luego se volvió su mejor amiga, y en especial aquel día, pasada una semana de la boda de Ranma y Akane, cuando Ukyo lloró sobre su pecho, cuando la consoló, y después de allí, aunque se fue de Nerima, volvió, solo para verla a ella, y claro, como no, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de la chica de los Okonomiyakis, de aquella que gustaba de vestirse como hombre y de reclamarle su timidez y su nulo sentido para orientarse, si, a esa misma mujer amaba, y amaría por el resto de sus días.

-Uchan-la aludida se giró y pronunció un "¿Si?"-Te amo-dijo sin chistar, Ukyo le sonrió enormemente, en efecto, la amaría toda la vida.

Ojalá (y lo dudo mucho) que les agradara aunque sea un poquito y me dejen un review, hasta la próxima, (espero que sea pronto)

* * *

Publicado:

03/Septiembre/2013. 08:39 PM (Oaxaca, México)

Nublado. Con probabilidades (muchas) de lluvia.

Brrrr. Que frío T_T


End file.
